


【JJJP】迷弟嘉與愛豆JJP ( 6 )

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7
Kudos: 1





	【JJJP】迷弟嘉與愛豆JJP ( 6 )

這章有點沙雕 不知道為甚麼越寫越沙雕XDD

前情提要 : 

王嘉爾內心是崩潰的，不會吧剛剛那是他？王嘉爾心裡面有一萬匹草泥馬飛奔而過。

“不行不行我得好好冷靜…剛剛那個搶我花還讓我心跳加速的男人… 那天被我撞到，長得很好看聲音又很好聽的男人… 就是把珍榮歐巴的第一搶走的林在范？”

理完思緒後，王嘉爾的內心有一兆匹放大版的草泥馬飛奔而過。

正文 : 

待王嘉爾真正回過神後，燈光早就暗下了，轉過頭一看，才發現粉絲們都已入座。

看來演唱會就要開始了… 王嘉爾拿起自己準備的相機準備開拍。

“那個… 請問你是珍榮飯拍站的起司嗎？”有個女生從後面看到了王嘉爾相機上的起司貼圖而拍了拍他的肩膀。

“嗯嗯，你好呀！”王嘉爾笑了笑。

“那…那個… 我是朴珍榮後援會的會長小雨，一直很想邀請你加入我們的群組，不知道可不可以請你加入...”小雨沒想到「起司」本人長得堪比自己的愛豆，差點就要改飯愛豆了…

“當然好呀！那…”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”王嘉爾話才說到一半，就被其他粉絲們的尖叫聲給覆蓋。

王嘉爾看向舞台，才發現原來是自己的愛豆上台了。

“等等再聊好了，先好好享受吧！”王嘉爾說完話後便轉了回去開始拿起相機對準台上的朴珍榮。

“嗯！”此時小雨打算相機裡的內容三分之一拍珍榮，三分之一拍前面的可愛小站哥，剩下的三分之一拿來拍在范。沒錯，小雨是個花心的小可愛，三個人都好喜歡怎麼辦？那就都拍起來呀！

朴珍榮站上台時當然一眼就看到了自己的森尼，沒錯，是自己的，朴珍榮心想。

在舞台中央唱完幾首歌後，開始就可以到處跟粉絲互動了，想都不用想，朴珍榮馬上就走到了王嘉爾那邊。朴珍榮本來就安排王嘉爾在第一排，這樣他就可以隨時跟他做互動了，朴珍榮美滋滋的想。

王嘉爾現在很尷尬，為什麼呢，因為台上的那個大明星，現在就站在他面前，對著他唱情歌啊！他很想專注在拍照上，可是朴珍榮近到整個都虛焦，而且旁邊的所有站姐和粉絲們全都忌妒著他，當然，這只是他的單方面思想，其實旁邊的人是興奮大於忌妒，並且開始嗑cp，這對站哥受x明星攻它不香嗎？小雨內心想著。

朴珍榮內心很得意，看著自己的小可愛被自己撩的整個臉紅通通，他朴珍榮今天就要告訴大家這個小可愛是他的，他才不管經紀人和外界怎麼想，大不了回家吃自己，他們再一起到國外去賺錢就好了。

結果整個自由時間朴珍榮都待在同個地方，直到下一首歌… 朴珍榮想想頭就痛，因為…

“下一首歌要歡迎我最好（才怪）的朋友（也是情敵），林在范。”其實朴珍榮是咬著牙說出這句話的。

“在范啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”台下當然有專門為了林在范而來的粉絲。

“大家好，我是在范。”林在范邊走上舞台邊四處張望。

找到了！王嘉爾你跑不掉的… 林在范暗自竊喜著。

路人A : “欸欸你看我的兩個老公都在往我這看！他們等等是不是就要來把我娶回家了！”王嘉爾的右後方傳來一個女粉絲的聲音。

路人B : “你想得美！要娶也是娶我…”

路人C : “你們少做些白日夢啦，他們明明就是在看前面的小哥哥… 話說前面的小哥哥看起來就是一臉受樣，我決定我回家後要開始寫3P文了…”

路人D : “寫完我也要看！這對真香！”

握草現在女粉絲內心都這麼齷齪的嗎…(作者 : 就是在說我自己XD) 王嘉爾打了個冷顫，視線離開照相機後，偷偷斜眼瞄了下舞台上的人。

王嘉爾才沒那麼遲鈍，他當然知道台上有個(其實是兩個)炙熱的目光一直往自己這裡看，多虧了那(兩個)目光，自己也成為了台下的焦點，王嘉爾只希望明天自己不要上頭條的才好…

嘉嘉看我了！

沒錯，林在范已經自動開始叫嘉嘉了。

林在范往王嘉爾這邊走已經不奇怪了，奇怪的是林在范臉上那笑到瞇成一條線的眼睛及白白亮亮的玉米牙，行行行，林在范你牙齒白，但也別往我這走啊！你不知羞恥但我還知道啊！！！王嘉爾尷尬到想當場挖個地洞馬上跳下去，為甚麼尷尬呢？因為…

“嘉嘉你在這啊，我找你找好久啊嚶嚶嚶~”

沒錯，林在范走了過來，拿起了麥克風看著王嘉爾說了這句話，順便還撒了個嬌。

全場安靜了三秒，因為林在范從出道到現在，不管任何粉絲跟他要求撒嬌，他全都很堅決的拒絕掉了，還說自己這麼大男人又chic&sexy，這輩子絕對不會撒嬌。就在今天！！！林在范！！！破戒了！！！

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”三秒過後全場不管是誰的粉絲，全都頗有默契的尖叫了起來。

而剛好回來的朴珍榮就在旁邊目睹了這一切。要不是剛剛經紀人有事叫他，不然他也不會離開王嘉爾讓林在范得逞。

“森尼我們等等一起去吃飯吧。”朴珍榮也走到林在范旁邊對著王嘉爾說了這句話。

全場又再度安靜了三秒，然後又双很有默契地開始瘋狂尖叫。

王嘉爾整個人就像是紅透的鮮蝦，摀著臉就逃離了座位區衝進了後台。

朴珍榮跟林在范兩人同時看向王嘉爾落荒而逃的背影，臉上不自覺的浮現了癡漢笑。

“抱歉啊各位繼續走演唱會的流程吧，我們的朋友似乎有點害羞。”朴珍榮狀似抱歉的笑了笑。

馬麻啊我今天終於嗑到正主了！一定是我上輩子有燒好香扶老太太老爺爺過馬路救助流浪狗捐錢給孤兒院！！！今天要回去設立個專門寫站哥x明星文的帳號！！開心！！！小雨坐在台下開心地落淚了(嗯?)。


End file.
